


New Year's Eve with Family

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everybody Lives, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Cas and Charlie celebrate New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve with Family

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is alive and everything is good. I'll never acknowledge her death.  
> I have no excuse other than being drunk. This isn't even edited but who cares? Not me when I'm drunk apparently.  
> Anyway, i hope you like it and i wish you all a happy new year!

“C’mon, Cas, move your ass. It’s New Year’s Eve, you can’t just sit in here binge-watching the whole night,” Charlie complained. “You’ve done that the past few weeks!”  
   
“But Sherlock just jumped off that building, I can’t just stop th-“  
   
Not having any of it, she snatched the remote to switch off the TV and blurted, “He’s still alive and comes back next season, what do you think?! You’re coming.”  
   
“Hey, careful with the spoilers, Cas can get really pissy,” Sam winked and handed Charlie and Cas a glass of whiskey each. “Dinner’s ready, you coming?”

"Uh, what'd Dean cook? His usual burgers or something fancier?" the redhead mocked.

"I heard that!" was the shouted response from the kitchen.

Charlie chuckled and grinned at Cas who still didn't look all too happy about being interrupted during his Sherlock marathon. Grabbing his wrist Charlie pulled the angel through the hallway and towards the delicious smells.

***

"Cas, you ain't nearly drunk enough t' fit in," Dean slurred and Charlie nodded exaggeratedly.

"You know alcohol doesn't have the same effect on me as it has on humans." Nonetheless Castiel accepted the proffered glass and took a drink.

"You're so boring," Dean teased and slightly leaned against Cas.

"And you're all drunk. I still don't really understand why you would celebrate this. Just because the earth travelled around the sun once and it's another year... Time is rather insignificant and a year is so-"

"Yeah, we know, you already pointed that out." Sam huffed a laugh and glanced at the clock. "Guys, it's nearly time. Think we'll see the fireworks from here?"

"Dunno. Wanna drive to the city to watch it?"

"Yes, please!" Charlie chimed in. "How's New Year's Eve and fireworks from heaven, Cas?"

"I never really payed much attention..."

Shaking his head with a smile Dean took the keys to the Impala but Sam snatched them from him. "You're too drunk to drive. I'm driving."

With a smirk Charlie called "Shotgun."

"You guys suck. C'mon, Cas, let's go."

Stumbling ahead Charlie supported herself by holding on to Sam's arm before sliding into the passenger's seat next to him. The drive didn't last long and Dean rested his head on Cas' s shoulder.

When they arrived they made their way through the masses of people on the street.

"Let's go over there," Sam suggested. "Hurry, it's only a few more minutes."

They walked - or rather stumbled - up a small hill crowded with people and found a good spot to watch the fireworks just as the people started counting down.

"Three... Two... One..."

The fireworks started exploding and people cheered all around them.

With a little bit of a struggle Sam opened a bottle of champagne and poured it into the glasses Charlie was holding.

Cas leaned close to Dean. "Happy new year, Dean," he mumbled and pressed his lips against Dean's.

Cupping his cheeks Dean deepened the kiss. After a few moments he broke away and smiled at Cas. "Happy new year, darling."

"Happy new year, nerds!" Charlie chimed in with a grin and wrapped her arms around the mens' waists, tugging at Sam's sleeve with one hand.

"What's this gonna be?" Dean laughed.

"Group hug, what do you think?! I love you guys." She gave them her happiest smile as Dean laughed and Sam pecked her forehead.

It was just like having a family again and she was grateful to have found them.


End file.
